


In the Shadow of Your Heart [Valki Week-Day 3 Mythology AU]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Alone and left to rule Helheim, Loki feels the isolation and solitude driving him madder and madder as time passes by. As much as he respects his job, there is only so much death and despair one god can handle on their own.  What can a lonely god do but reach out for some companionship?





	In the Shadow of Your Heart [Valki Week-Day 3 Mythology AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This is less of mythology and a bit more of a fairy tale! But of course, I would pick Hades and Persephone. Is there any story better?  
Happy day 3 of Valki week! I couldn't wait for this day. This prompt was so fun to write and it's one of my favorite stories.

> “I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map
> 
> And knew that somehow I could find my way back
> 
> Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too
> 
> So I stayed in the darkness with you”~ Florence and the Machine [Cosmic Love]

Helheim was believed to not be a realm you can come and go. It’s not a realm that many people would choose to come and go if the opportunity were possible. Some religions believe Hel is hot, painful and full of endless suffering. Though, depending on who you ask, the true realm is something a bit more disappointing. Most would call it dark, gloomy and somber. The sun doesn’t reach past the tops of the mountains surrounding the realm and the long night skies are even dimmer. 

Long ago, some of the souls would have believed the true suffering came from their Queen. A wicked but beautiful tyrant that found little pleasure in leaving the isolation of her cozy hall. When her father, Odin, condemned her to rule over the realm in solitude, she didn’t take that kindly and took it to herself to be sure that no one within her arms reach was less miserable than herself.

Now, since her immediate rise and fall, Hela, is nothing more than a name amongst the residence. Tired, and shut out from everyone to care for her people, the title had to be handed to the next of kin. 

It was believed that their next ruler wouldn’t arrive for several millenniums or at all for that matter. Surprising to everyone, when the large iron gates immediately opened after Hela’s return the people found a similar head of black hair and a terrified and heartbroken look on the face of a young man. It was unclear if Loki would graciously accept his new given title, but as soon as they explained their desperation, he took upon the title without a second thought. 

The tree of Yggdrasil depicts Helheim at the bottom. The roots of all things living, but it’s a bit more complicated than that. Helheim is neither up nor down. It’s somewhere in the middle. The same place where you might find yourself awake but still fast asleep. Where you believe you’ll be trapped in your bedroom forever and little sign of an end. At least that’s the best way Valkyrie can describe it on her journey through Helveg. 

Without the help of Heimdall or the Bifrost, she is left with a map and a note from a man she thought was long gone. It took several blinks for her to understand what she found on her kitchen counter and for awhile she thought it was a dream. The familiar handwriting of an old lover and the end of the letter with words only he would have known he once said to her was what proved her wrong. 

_ “I’m terribly sorry. It must have been a very painful memory.” _

Valkyrie doesn’t even remember saying a proper goodbye to her friends on New Asgard or telling them where she was going. All she could say was that she would be gone shortly and hopefully with a friend. It would be too soon to give anyone any false hope, particularly if said hope was given to Thor. 

Helveg is a long and winding road and even with the shortcut provided, it took her a few days to navigate through without the aid of her ship. As a child, she was taught Helheim is behind a mountain, however, it’s more of a mountain within a cluster of other mountains. Unlike the mountains back home in Norway, these are grey, dry and not a hint of greenery in sight. The rock appeared to be one color and if she weren't paying attention to where she was going, she would have thought she was walking in circles. She turned a corner and found in the distance the silhouette of what must be the gates to the realm. 

The gates were larger than the front door of the Observatory in Asgard and there appeared to be no way to open them. She searched around for a handle or guard nearby to open. A warning that she shushed echoed in her head to turn back, but Valkyrie stretched one of her arms out through the gap in between the gate. 

Before the rest of her arm could reach through, the tips of her fingers burned in an instant.Valkyrie let out an agonizing scream and pulled back immediately. She examined her hand to find the flesh has melted off. She held back a feeling of neasa at the burnt smell and the charred bits of her bone peeking through. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and used everything in her power to ignore the intense throbbing pain in her right hand. Valkyrie turned back on her heels, ready to go home when the sound of a familiar voice reached her ears. 

“Brunhilde.” 

Valkyrie turned herself sharply back around. She hasn’t allowed anyone else use that name in years. 

It was the soft and familiar blue eyes that made a tear escape. Loki’s once exhausted face looks brighter and healthy. There was still a hint of sadness behind his eyes, but not as much as they used to be. When she recieved the note that he was in Hel, she believed that he must have been suffering. Tortured or a scapegoat for Hela from locking her back in this realm. Now, the ornate crown decorated on top of his head told her something differently. 

Loki’s frown deepened and he grasped the bars of the gate.

“Your hand,” he jerked his head to the injury. 

“I was so stupid,” she sucked in a breath and held back a cry. 

“Only the dead can enter.” Loki stuck his hand out past the gate and held open his palm. “I can fix it.” 

Valkyrie cautiously took a single step forward and studied the face of the familiar (and surprisingly) patient man. There was something about him that seemed different. Good or bad, was still what was unclear to Valkyrie. Her hand gingerly hovered over his, unsure if she should continue or if his hand would grip on hers like iron and drag her forward. She decided to take another chance and put her palm on top of his. 

Loki’s warm grasp was gentle and a rush of seidr escapes and intertwined around each of her fingers. Valkyrie let out a sigh of relief as her hand mends. Her eyes caught Loki’s watching her and she found it difficult to look away. 

She remembered the day she last saw them. The ones that promised they would return to her and they would be safe. The same ones that found peace in between the sheets of her bed and late at night leaning over the bar counter and pulling her in for a warm and deep kiss. 

When her hand healed, he held on for a moment longer before he released her and took a step behind the gate. 

“You’re dead,” was all Valkyrie could say.

“Yes, and thankfully you’re still alive.” 

“Why did you ask me to come?” 

“Because Thor doesn’t belong here. He wouldn’t listen to me and he wouldn’t think twice to attempt to free me. But you. You’re willing to listen.” Valkyrie wanted to ask him if he’s telling the truth when he added, “And more importantly, I made a promise to you that we would see each other soon.”

“That’s all?” Valkyrie gestured around and Loki gave her a startled look. “That’s why you asked me to travel nearly a week away from home? I can’t go beyond the gate, Loki. What’s the point?” 

“There is one way you could pass through.”

“No,” she said while taking a step backward. “Don’t think I’d be stupid enough to-” 

Loki opened up his palm and revealed three seeds of a pomegranate. 

“I’m not asking you to do that. Food from Helheim will let you pass back and forth as long as it stays in your blood. All it takes is one bite.” 

Valkyrie eyed the seeds with a skeptical look on her face. 

“Why?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m the King, here. I can’t leave even if I wanted to. I thought I would be fine on my own but each year drove me more and more into madness. It’s becoming clear how Hela became so cruel. Helheim is lonely. Everyone here is and I’m no exception. Brunhilde, I don’t want to force you here. You’re welcome to leave if you please and forget this ever happened. Seeing your face alone puts my mind at ease and anything more would be generous. But if you do eat the seeds,” he peered up with an inviting look in his eyes, “you could be their Queen and maybe for a bit of time, things here could be warmer.” 

Valkyrie eyed the ruby red seeds pulling her forward and asking for a taste. The thought of reuniting with Loki, even for a short period of time was too tempting for her to refuse. She imagined what that could be like. Long nights in bed and intertwined with one another and even longer days with little desire to leave their cozy nook. The palace could have a reason to have feasts. Music, festivals and bliss, even for a little while could do this realm some good. And when her time is up. When she has to return to the surface, she could spend that time anticipating the future celebrations to come. 

“I could leave?” 

Loki smiled softly and nodded. 

“Whenever you choose and as long as you’re alive.”

She reached out her palm and he dropped them into her hand one by one. She held her hand up to her mouth and swallowed them whole. At first, she didn't feel any different, but as soon as the gates opened up for her and she walked through she could feel a piece of her call this dreary place home. Loki held his arm out for her to take and the two walk side by side to the palace that is now beginning to glimmer small fragments of gold. With every step Valkyrie takes, she leaves behind a little bit of life on the grass, the trees and even the sky. 

And so, every winter Valkyrie leaves the realm of Midgard to climb the mountain up to Helheim to reunite with her lover. While the rest of the year, the realm is cold and lonely, it warms up for a short period of time. Just for their Queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  



End file.
